The Broken Chairs (series)
The Broken Chairs (abbreviated to TBC, also referred to as Pointy Muses Fic) is a Zoids fanfic series focusing on a single competition team, the Broken Chairs. The series is largely action oriented, but with a reasonable does of comedy elements. Setting The series is set in a (strangely nameless) city in the Eastern Continent; no year is given, however, it is apparently "around" 2250 ZAC. For the most part, the series focuses on Zoids Battles and activities surrounding them. For the most part, the series is set in the Battle Story continuity, or, at the very least, something closely resembling it. The main focus of the series is the Broken Chairs team, a quartet of rookies who are new to the competition. Over the course of the series, they do battle not only with other Zoid teams, but an illegal battles organization that is determined to sabotage the competition. The series features a cast of entirely original characters; no canon Zoids characters appear (Although a few are mentioned). For the most part, the series tries for a more "realistic" depiction of Zoids; it downplays a lot of the animalistic elements in favour of emphasizing the technological. At the same time, the series also tries to display the effects of Zoids on society as a whole, as well as attempts to bring some realism to the concept of Zoids battles. Characters ZBC Characters *Tasch Stoermer *Rose O’Bannon *Neil Notbob *Stephen Chesterton *Miles Slate *Krystal Lake *Eliot Morgan *Drake Storm *Jill Constantine *Conrad Veith *Jeroen Nacht *Nadia Sverdlorva *Gregor Berkut *Ariel Mychelle *Karl "Slash" Schnauzter *Bill Peterson *Kuro Onishi *Laura Anderson *Larry "Sly" Rex *Milton Palmer *CK *Porsha "Fracture" LeMans *"Chopper" Dave *Akira Jet *Vanessa Baker *Keiko Morimoto *Michelle Levesque *Leticia Mayrose *Grayson Webber *Kirsten Felspar *Stan Linborg *Adam Rufford *Jack Tanaris *Fred Vorhees *Wendy Olsen *Rob Clydeburger *Maya Starling *Greg Rush *Ellie Nevis *Jason Bloom *Will Goldark *Elisa Claybourne *Ron McGonnagle *Minor ZBC Characters NUBG Characters *Michael Heywood *Rachel Golden *Shane Adams *Julian Hachett *Cole McGuire *Jason Frost *Jean Templar *Karen Hilderbrand *Tyrone Wilks *Mortimer "Krow" McSmith *Ken Marsh *Margo *Des Wayland *Kyle Owens *Thomas Stahl *Brock Hartford *Gavin "Gazza" Fort *CJ Tan *Bruno Wallace *Butch Harrison *Sheila Devlin *Minor NUBG Characters PKB Characters *Mal Loup *Jack Hindle Other People *Violet "Minx" O'Bannon *"Big" Jim Beef *Henry J. Urgleflogger *Siske Stoermer *Elden Vanderlinen *Damien Storm *Minor Characters Organizations *Zoids Battle Commission *Peacekeeping Bureau *NUBG Teams ZBC Teams *Broken Chairs *Firestormers *Red Shadows *Iron Giants *Golden Eagles *Black Hands *Venom Team *Renegade Legion *Steel Sirens *Genesis Team *Wild Hunt *New Breed *Black Warriors *Winter Wolves *Cave Dwellers *Minor ZBC Teams NUBG Teams *NUBG Elite *Crimson Claw *Night Hunters *Bloody Fang *Minor NUBG Teams Locations *The City **ZBC Headquarters **ZBC Arena **PKB Headquarters **NUBG Arena **Zi Square Arena **Broken Chairs Base **Firestormers Base **Black Hands Base **Iron Giants Base **Venom Team Base **The Wild Elephander *Old ZBC Arena *Cityfight Arena *Other Battlefields *NUBG Training Grounds *NUBG Battleground *Island Prison *Guylos Empire **Darklonia **The Blood Pit **Hell Miscellaneous TV Shows *''Zoids: New Genesis'' *''Who Wants To Be A Zoid Pilot?'' *The Cops Show focusing on forensics that has a Ptertas in it Movies *''Autumn's Last Dance Bands *Zeekdobers Ate My Baby Computer Games *''Battlecraft World *''Zoids World Online *''Bloodlines 3 *''Corona *''Eternal Journey Online Forums *''Online Journal Magazines *''Zoidsfans Electronic Devices *Monitor Drone *A-Pod *X-Cube Drinks *Saradin Brew *Schleiter Wulf Other *Zoid Pilot's Licence Contents The series consists of 21 chapters and is still in progress. The series is rated PG-13 for action violence, mild coarse language and far too much discussion of people's underwear. *Chapter 1 - The Broken Chairs *Chapter 2 - Team Without Name * Category:List of Series Category:Articles by Deadborder